Dissonance
by Nat2
Summary: Voici une courte vignette, AU. Quelque chose qui aurait pu se produire, pour des raisons bien particulières. Ce sera peutêtre développé à l'avenir, qui sait...


**La la la laaa... Passe prudemment la tête par la porte Hem ! Oui je sais je suis une vilaine, toujours pas de mise à jour sur La Croisée..., mais je vous assure que j'y pense tous les jours et que j'y travaille ! Sisi ! Et pour vous prouver que je pense à vous et que je n'ai pas oublié FF.N, je poste cette petite vignette que j'ai écrite il y a un moment déjà (et qui était déjà dispo sur mon site). Certains d'entre vous ne la connaissent peut-être pas encore, et j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira - c'est très court - et que ça fera passer l'attente un peu plus facilement...**  


DISSONANCE

L'air était humide et lourd, sa moiteur presque tangible sur ce monde reculé où personne n'avait plus osé s'aventurer depuis des siècles, après la terrible peste qui avait dévasté la planète et exterminé la plupart des êtres doués d'intelligence qui y avaient vécu. La nature avait repris son droit, rampant le long des anciens sentiers depuis longtemps effacés, emmurant les restes d'habitations, masquant les dernières preuves montrant qu'il y avait eu autrefois de la vie en ces lieux qui ne diffusaient plus qu'une impression de mort et de désolation.

Il était donc presque naturel pour un être froid, cruel, et dont toute humanité avait disparu, de s'y établir, s'enveloppant dans un drap de haine et de solitude. Son seul désir à présent aurait été de continuer à errer sans but, loin de tous ceux qui l'avaient un jour connu, mais surtout de lui-même. Cependant il avait également été décidé que les nombreux crimes qu'il avait commis, la façon horrible dont il avait brutalement détruit des vies en raison de la perte d'une autre, ne pouvaient rester impunis. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère porteuse de tant de souffrances étouffées par le temps qu'une autre vie allait bientôt prendre fin. Les deux combattants en étaient parfaitement conscients.

-Je savais que ça se terminerait ainsi, cracha l'individu en brandissant sa lame de lumière.

-Il est encore temps, contredit l'autre d'une voix calme.

-L'Ordre devait se sentir bien dépassé pour t'envoyer toi ! asséna le Jedi noir avec un sourire narquois en parant difficilement un autre coup.

Le combat durait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et il savait qu'il était à bout de forces, mais il n'allait pas céder. Même si l'idée de massacrer son adversaire était particulièrement agréable, il était aussi conscient qu'elle était utopique et que mourir l'arme au poing était sans doute tout ce qui lui restait. Un élan suffoquant de colère s'empara de lui, et il serra les dents en lâchant un râle de fureur, assénant des coups d'une violence qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et parvenant à frapper son adversaire.

-Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il.

-Je ne partirai pas, répondit l'autre en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre fendue. J'ai été envoyé pour accomplir une tâche, et c'est ce que je ferai.

-Oh oui bien sûr, railla-t-il en reculant, à bout de souffle. Tuons le monstre, exterminons-le ! Une proie à chasser et tout le monde rapplique comme une meute de chiens ! Mais pour un apprenti en danger, là il n'y a personne. Vous me dégoûtez !

Il repartit à l'attaque, forçant son adversaire à augmenter proportionnellement l'intensité de ses frappes.

-Vous ! asséna-t-il en abattant son sabre. Devriez…

Encore un coup.

-Tous !

Et encore.

-Crever !

L'autre se figea, son expression jusque là impassible vacillant pour la première fois et exprimant une peine infinie qu'il s'était pourtant refusé à montrer.

-Je te plains…

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Jedi ! grogna-t-il. Mais ta tête au bout de mon sabre…

Il était tellement aveuglé par ses émotions et par la fatigue qu'il ne vit pas arriver un coup de poing à revers qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il vacilla, tenta de se redresser, mais son pied heurta un tas de pierres couvertes de mousse et il tomba, sa tête se cognant brutalement contre un vieux muret. En temps normal, jamais une telle chose ne lui serait arrivée, mais après des mois de fuite, des semaines de marche sans répit, des jours sans sommeil et des heures de combat, il avait puisé jusqu'à ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour les braquer avec mépris sur le chevalier qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, sa lame bleue pointée vers sa poitrine.

-Finis ton travail, tu en meurs d'envie.

-Non. Tu te trompes. J'aurais aimé être là quand il le fallait.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il aurait fallu être là, cracha le Jedi noir. Mais pour lui. C'est ta faute autant que celle de ses meurtriers. Autant que la mienne.

Le regard de son adversaire se troubla.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, supplia presque celui-ci. Admets tes crimes et rends-toi à la justice. Je te promets de t'aider du mieux que je peux.

-Je n'ai que faire des promesses d'un lâche ! cria une dernière fois le jeune homme en réactivant son arme, pour faire mine d'attaquer.

Le sabre bleu lumineux de l'autre s'abattit alors avec la rapidité de l'éclair, pénétrant avec une aisance effrayante dans son torse. Il poussa un gémissement incrédule, la lame toujours plongée dans son corps, et lentement, très lentement, son regard rempli de douleur remonta vers le visage couvert de larmes de son ennemi. Il ouvrit la bouche, le souffle court et la respiration sifflante.

-Ajoute… cette mort… à celles causées… par l'Ordre.

Il prit encore une faible inspiration et conclut, déformant le code qu'il avait cru pendant si longtemps.

-Il n'y a pas… de Force… Il n'y a… que la mort.

Cependant, malgré ses paroles et son attitude haineuse, quelque chose dans les yeux noisettes apparut soudain, comme l'ombre du chevalier qu'il avait été, et c'était le retour inattendu de cette âme que tous avaient cru disparue qui brisa définitivement le Jedi envoyé pour mettre un terme à ses agissements. Celui-ci désactiva son arme, se pencha, et d'une main tremblante ferma les yeux de celui qu'il avait toujours espéré pouvoir sauver.

-Pardonne-moi, Garen.

Obi-Wan Kenobi caressa brièvement les cheveux de son ami, puis se releva et se détourna de lui.

**FIN**

* * *

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite de _La Croisée des Chemins_ !  
**


End file.
